peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 January 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-19 ; Comments *A recording of the first 90 minutes of a three hour show is available. Certain tracks are also available on the mixtapes Sessions *Bob Tilton. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 04 August 1995. Session recorded 09 July 1995. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Palm Reading' and 'Be My Valentine' are not included on the available recording. *DJ Hell. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 17 March 1995. Available on the Disko B 12 inch - Original Street Techno . Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Phonki: ‘Fight For Your Rights (12 inch )’ Crapshoot # @ *Pavement: ‘Give It A Day (7 inch )’ Big Cat Records @ *Bob Tilton: ‘A Song About Killing' (Peel Session) *Dope Jam: ‘Step To Me (12 inch )’ Rude And Deadly Records # @ *Stereolab: ‘Spark Plug (CD – Emperor Tomato Ketchup )’ Duophonic *DJ Hell: ‘Mother Funk’ (Peel Session) # @ *Quadrajets: ‘Dixie Speedway (7 inch )’ One Louder @ : (10:30 news) *Kenickie: ‘Come Out 2nite (7 inch - Skillex )’ Fierce Panda @ *Kenickie: ‘How I Was Made (7 inch - Skillex )’ Fierce Panda *Outline: ‘Chinese Juice Fung Mix (12 inch )’ BooM # @ *Love As Laughter: 'Keep Your Shade (LP – The Greks Bring Gifts )’ K *Chopper: ‘Josephine (7 inch – Porcelain )’ Crackle! Records : (Tape flip) *Aba-Shanti-I: ‘Positive Vibration Verse II (12 inch )’ Falasha Recordings # @ *Gila Monster: ‘Marvin Abody (7 inch - Schottische Grammophon )’ Trade Mark Grammophon *Bob Tilton: ‘Butterfly’ / ‘Orchard Bare’ (Peel Session) *Myrtle K. Hilo: 'Lover’s Prayer (Various Artists CD - Incredibly Strange Music - Volume II )’ Asphodel # £ *Boymerang: ‘Getting Closer (12 inch - Pro-Activ EP )’ Leaf # £ *Inca Eyeball: ‘The Subconscious Is Not Such A Dangerous Thing, You Know (7 inch – I've Just Come Off The Boat )’ Fusetron £ *DJ Hell: ‘Risveglio Di Una Citta’ (Peel Session) # £ *Kirk Lake: ‘Hands (CD - So, You Got Anything Else? )' Che Trading # £ *Super 8: ‘How Can I Understand The Flys (7 inch)’ Garcia Records *Flys: ‘Love And A Molotov Cocktail (7 inch )’ EMI £ $ *Tonic: ‘Wake Up Call (12 inch )’ Lucky Spin Recordings # $ : (11:30 News) *Cub Koda: ‘Scratchin’ & Whammin’ (CD - Abba Dabba Dabba )’ Schoolkids Records *Fall: ‘The Chislers (7 inch )’ Jet Records *'File 1' ends *Disciples: Hail Him In Dub (v/a album - Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One) Roots RRLP018 end of track mistakenly played $'' *Disciples: Jah Man Sound Dúb (v/a album - Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One) Roots RRLP018 # $ *George Jackson: Aretha, Sing One For Me (v/a album - Royal Memphis Soul) Hi / Demon / Cream HiBOOK 11 $ *Disjecta: K-Bop (album - Looking For Snags) Warp WAP68 # $ *Toxic: Danger Level Critical () The Volt Ltd '' # $ *Third Eye Foundation: Dreams On His Fingers (album - Semtex) Linda's Strange Vacation LSD 02 $ *DJ Hell: Please Get Out (session)'' ''# $ *Capone: Soldier (12") Hardleaders HL001 # $ *end of show Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked £ available on File 4 Tracks marked $ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-01-19 (incomplete) *2) Dat_101.mp3 *3) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE266.mp3 *4) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE267.mp3 *5) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE268.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:59 *2) 04:02:41 (00:35:48 to 1:49:06) *3) 01:32:39 (51:18-1:26:31) *4) 01:32:55 (from 1:16:19) *5) 1:33:37 (to 44:37) (from 8:30 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 101 *3) Created from LE266 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 266 *4) Created from LE267 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 267 *5) Created from LE268 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 268 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector